Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites
|heroes_vs_villains = Ben, Jacky |last_chances = Nicole |final_showdown = Ben |previousseason = Marble |nextseason = Distant |}}Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites is the ninth season of BambiTJ93's fanfic version of the reality television series Survivor, which premiered on December 1st, 2010. It was the first fanfic written in 2011. Read the season here! The show premiered on December 1st, 2010 at 8pm with a special 90-minute premiere, then returned to its normal hour-long format in the following week. As with Survivor: Koopa Beach, fans submitted characters to compete against their favorite castaways from the last eight seasons. New applicants include Champ 15, Classified121, DonPianta, Drrockz, Luigenius, Megaman1998, Princess Toady, and Wimpzilla. Kyogreperson and Laguzgirl13, whom created characters in Koopa Beach, returned to make one new fan for this season. In addition, this is the first season to reuse a location, being the Marshall Islands from Survivor: Reals vs. OCs. During Episode 5, after the tribal shuffle, a reward challenge took place that severely injured three players; Timmy, Kris, and Jacky. Jacky's injury was the worse of the three, and it took him out of the game, making it the second time he was removed due to injury. The injuries caused in this challenge forced producers to never use it again in future seasons. Survivor: Green Hill favorite Ben was named the winner in the final episode on February 4th, 2011, defeating fan Tyler in a 6-2 vote. Tyler won $100,000 as the "Sprint Player of the Season", narrowly beating out Ben and David. Ben and Jacky would return for Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains as a villain and hero respectively. Jacky placed 17th, while Ben made it to the Final 4, but was denied access to the Final Tribal Council by his fellow villains. Nicole would return to the game in Survivor: Last Chances. She would become the first fan of this season to return to the game. She placed 21st. In the initial stages of this season, before it was Fans vs. Favorites, it was Fans vs. Second Chances, with ten pre-merge players returning to get a second shot at the game. Choices considered were Marcus, Shadow, B.D. Joe, Jared, Kory, Scott, Cloud, Rob, Luigi, Galaxo, Vixey, Sagwa, and Leafeon. Shadow, B.D. Joe, Jared, Cloud, Luigi, Galaxo, Vixey, and Leafeon all eventually returned in second chance styled seasons. Survivor: SEGA All Stars contestant Billy and Survivor: Marble winner Robert participated in casting for the Favorites tribe, but were cut in favor of Amigo and Enoch. Robert would later return for Heroes vs. Villains. Contestants INTRO Foa Foa: David, Nicole, Sami, Jill, Tyler, Kris, Matt, Winslow, Alex, Timmy Galu: Jada, Sora, Enoch, Freddi, Ben, Arlando, Amigo, Cynder, Amethyst, Jacky :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The game Voting history Review The Season: The fan made characters were received a lot better then in Koopa Beach, but Fans vs. Favorites is still middle tier. Most of the better players were taken out pre merge, but the post merge had some strong moves (voting out Amethyst, Timmy), and a good ending. The Winner: While Ben is considered to be one of the smartest strategical players ever in the series, how he won Fans vs. Favorites is middle tier. He got one alliance to break up, which saved him, but he won because his opponent, Tyler was making too many bold and irrational moves, which gave Ben an easy win. Characters © TJBambi93 / Sega / Square Enix / Activision / Humongous Entertainment / Champ 15 / Classified121 / DonPianta / Drrockz / Kyogreperson / Laguzgirl13 / Luigenius / Megaman1998 / Princess Toady / Wimpzilla Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Tribe Swap Category:Returning Player Seasons Category:Seasons with Exile Island Category:Seasons with Fan Characters